Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (CartoonAllStarsFan20 Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song)
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Transcripts: * Treat Heart Pig: How very curious! * Rabbit: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! * Tigger: A very merry unbirthday… * Rabbit: A very merry unbirthday… * Tigger & Rabbit: A very merry unbirthday to us! … * Rabbit: A very merry unbirthday to me. * Tigger: To who? * Rabbit: To me. * Tigger: Oh you! * Rabbit: A very merry unbirthday to you. * Tigger: Who, me? * Rabbit: Yes, you. * Tigger: Oh me! * Rabbit: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! * Rabbit & Tigger: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! * Treat Heart Pig: But I thought there was plenty of room! * Rabbit: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! * Tigger: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! * Dale: Very very very rude, indeed… * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… * Rabbit: You enjoyed our singing? * Tigger: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! * Rabbit: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! * Treat Heart Pig: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. * Rabbit: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! * Tigger: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! * Treat Heart Pig: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. * Rabbit: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! * Tigger: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. * Rabbit: Imagine, just one birthday every year. * Tigger: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! * Rabbit: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! * Treat Heart Pig: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! * Rabbit: It is? * Tigger: What a small world this is. * Rabbit: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. * Treat Heart Pig: To me? * Tigger: To you! * Rabbit: A very merry unbirthday. * Treat Heart Pig: For me? * Tigger: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! * Rabbit & Tigger: A very merry unbirthday to you! * Dale: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts